Friendships Help Heal
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Rachel doesn't go to Finn's memorial alone, she takes Dani with her. Santana needs Dani more than she thought she would have, but when Rachel arrives and Dani is with her, she helps in more ways than one. Dani isn't just Santana's rock, she's Rachel's and Kurt's too. One shot.


Walking with Rachel Berry into her girlfriend's old High School, Dani is surprised of the spirit the school holds. Rachel was her first friend she made the day she got her job at the diner, which is also where she met her girlfriend, Santana Lopez. Kurt Hummel is her other friend, whom she met through both Santana and Rachel.

"Dani?" Rachel questions turning to find Dani staring at a photo on the board on the wall. Walking over to her friend, Rachel smiles sadly seeing a photo of all of the Glee club members; herself, Finn, Santana, Brittney, Quinn, Kurt and the others. Looking closer, Rachel turns away from the photo where Brittney and Santana are kissing, to Dani.

"Is that girl, the girl Santana was telling me about that day? Her old girlfriend? Long distance?" Dani asks not hurt or upset, just curious.

"Yes. They are still best friends." Rachel nods, surprised on seeing a smile on her friend's face.

"Good. My best friend left me when she found out I'm lesbian. I don't want that to happen to anyone. Let alone Santana. Who is the guy with his arms around you?"

"Finn." Seeing the tears in Rachel's eyes, Dani pulls the taller girl into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you have the right to."

Letting her cry, Dani hugs her tighter to remind her she's there for her.

~S&D~

Sitting on the stage, Santana sobs into her knees hugging Finn's jacket closer to her. Hearing the door open and close, Santana clenches her teeth together angrily.

"I said I want to be alone, Kurt!" Santana shouts, sobbing louder.

Not hearing a voice, only footsteps, Santana gets to her feet to snap at the person. Turning to face them, Santana freezes.

"Dani?" Santana whispers wiping her eyes to make sure she's not going crazy.

"Hey." Dani forces a smile, walking over to her.

"Dani!" Letting go of her tears once more, Santana speed walks into her girlfriend's arms, crying into her shoulder.

~D&S~

"Kurt!" Rachel calls holding Dani's hand for support, spotting Kurt walking out of the auditorium.

"Rachel?" Kurt forces a smile, pulling his friend into a hug, before hugging Dani, "Dani, Santana needs you."

"Is she in there?" Dani questions pointing at the door she and Rachel saw him walk out of.

"Yes." Nodding, Dani gives Rachel a hug along with Kurt before stepping through the door that Kurt opened for her.

~S&D~

Lacing their fingers together, Santana sniffles as Dani wipes her tears away as they stand outside of the classroom. The classroom Dani suspects as the room Santana, Rachel and Kurt always go in for this club they were apart of, and always will be.

"I'm here, Santana. I'm not leaving. We will find the jacket that Kurt gave you. If not tonight, then tomorrow. If you, Rachel and I can't find it, Kurt will." Dani promises.

"I know who has it." Santana snarls at the ground.

"Are you positive that no one else did? What if some random person took it without thinking? I know it means so much to you, same with Kurt. We will get it back. Just breathe."

Doing what her girlfriend says, Santana takes deep breathes before calming herself down, keeping her anger at bay. Tightening her hand a little, Santana grabs the door handle before pulling the door open. Leading her girlfriend into the room, Santana spots the person she is looking for. Letting go of Dani's hand, Santana storms up to her target.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK IT! GIVE IT BACK!" Santana shouts. Running over to her girlfriend, Dani wraps her arms around her, pulling her back.

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!" The tall physical guy shouts back, "Chick, get your lesbian girlfriend under control."

Glaring at him herself, Dani's worried gaze turns to red.

"Watch yourself, dude. I might be short and look innocent, but you don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of. If I wasn't holding Santana back, I would punch you in the face for yelling at her and saying that to me." Dani fires back, "But you are right. Santana and I are girlfriends. I'm a lesbian and not afraid to say it."

Before the guy could say anything back to her, Kurt steps in as she whispers in Santana's ear.

"Breathe. Just breathe. Kurt is talking to him. Just breathe." Feeling Santana's hands on her own after feeling the tears on her hands, Dani kisses her cheek holding her close, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Staying silent for a little bit as Santana's tears slowly comes to an end, Dani watches the room clear out leaving them and some adult guy in there.

"How is she?" Dani jumps looking up at the man next to her, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok." Dani sighs calming her heart, "She'll be ok. She, Kurt and Rachel told me that they lost a great friend and their old school is holding a memorial for him."

"You know Kurt and Rachel?" The man asks impressed.

"Yes. We all work at the same job."

"Mr. Schue?" Santana's quiet voice breaks through the silence.

Looking at her girlfriend's face, Dani wipes her tears before kissing her cheek. Loosening her hold, Santana turns in Dani's arms so they are face to face. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Santana looks up at her old teacher.

"Yes, Santana?" Mr. Schue smiles.

"This is my girlfriend, Dani. Dani, this is my old teacher, Mr. Schue." Santana smiles weakly, looking from Mr. Schue to Dani.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Dani smiles holding out her hand, "I heard amazing things about you from Santana, Kurt and Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Dani."

~D&S~

After everyone returns to the room, Dani and Santana are sitting up front with Kurt next to Santana. Getting 'hi's and 'hey's from everyone, but no names aside from Artie, Mercedes and Mr. Schue's wife, who stopped by, Dani doesn't mind at all. Wondering where are other friend disappeared to, her question is answered when a knock is heard.

Looking at the door, Dani smiles seeing Rachel walk in giving Mr. Schue a hug. After greeting everyone, Rachel turns to Dani, Kurt and Santana.

"Sorry I ditched you, Dani." Rachel smiles at her friend. Rolling her eyes, Dani chuckles.

"I'm not that surprised by that. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Places."

"That's a good answer actually."

"Wait, you and the blonde know each other?" The tall guy asks surprised.

"Yes we do, Puck." Rachel sighs annoyed. Kurt told her about Puck pissing Dani off and Santana crying in Dani's arms. Kurt listened in when Mr. Schue, Dani and Santana were talking and Kurt told her everything, "I'm angry at you for getting Dani furious with you. But this isn't the time or place."

Feeling Santana take her hand as Rachel speaks before starting to sing, Dani looks at her with tears in her own eyes. Spotting Santana's tears already falling, Dani pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back with her cheek laying on top of her head.

Seeing Kurt's tears falling, Dani reaches out for his hand, which he takes. Getting out of his seat, he sits down on Dani's lap. Removing an arm around Santana, Kurt wraps it around himself. Crying into Dani's shoulder, Dani hugs them both to her letting a few tears fall.

At the end of the song, Rachel cries hugging herself before Kurt umps off Dani's lap to hug her. After the others hug her, Rachel walks over to Santana and Dani as Kurt walks over to his boyfriend Blaine.

Pulling Rachel to them, Santana shifts so she's leaning completely against Dani and Rachel sits down on Dani's lap. Not caring that Rachel is on her lap, Dani rubs her arm that is wrapped around her.

"Thank you for coming with me." Rachel thanks resting her head on Dani's shoulder, "I'm sorry for making you make the rest of the week off."

"It's perfectly fine. It's worth it. I know it's hard for all of you, and I know you need me as well as each other." Dani smiles weakly as Santana wipes her girlfriend's tears away. Kissing her girlfriend's lips, Santana buries her face into Dani's neck listening to Mr. Schue speak.

Santana closes her eyes, thankful that Rachel came after all and even got Dani to come. She thought she could make it through alone but she needed Dani more than she thought.

**Please review.**


End file.
